


As The World Caves In

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [30]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Death, Exhaustion, Fugitives, Hurt No Comfort, I can't stress this enough this is about DEATH, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Symbolism, Well - Freeform, but only kind of, more like the entire server is against them, the butcher army - Freeform, they're so tired bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: “I’ll love you for as long as the world loves violence, beloved.”The monotone words are the only source of life in weeks; powerful, yet not strong enough to breath a pulse back into two early corpses.“The day my soul stops loving you is the day the stars disappear, Techno.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 29
Kudos: 209





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> have I ever written a song fic? no. do I like them that much? whenever I read them I always skip over the lyric lines cause it confuses me. did I still write one? yes. do I flip around in the lyrics a little bit? yes. and did I almost cry during this? yes, I had to go get a drink of water to stop it. 
> 
> title from "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese (I'm literally obsessed with it, idk why)
> 
> WARNING // I can't stress this enough this is literally just about death, you'll see why it's kinda bittersweet but it is all about major character death
> 
> ALSO READ THIS / it's kind of like the butcher army against techno, with the wanted posters and all, but it's the entire server against them. this takes place before the exile arc, so dream is just a guy tired of being called a villain and techno is just tired of governments

_ My feet are aching _

_ And your back is pretty tired _

The realization occurred on a late night, the ever-present tension following the two as the warm sheets encased their coiled frames. 

“We won’t win.”

Dream’s voice is carefree, nowhere near the usually-stressed tone it's taken on in the past weeks. It could’ve been labeled as an offhand comment, if not for the weight of the words. 

“What?”

Techno’s voice is croaked, only used a handful of times in the past weeks. He glances over from where he lays on the sheets, only the shine of the moon illuminating his beloved, who is staring at the ceiling above. Techno’s own eyes shift back to the ceiling.

“There’s too many of them, there’s only two of us.” 

“We’ve done it before.”

The two lapse back into silence, only the sounds of cicadas drifting through their windows to fill the silence. The curtains flutter in the wind, interrupting the rays of moonshine that come through the open glass. 

“I’m tired, Techno.”

_ Me too,  _ Techno thinks ruefully.

The aforementioned only turns on his side, facing the open window, his back to his beloved. 

_ Me too.  _

_ The Papers say it’s doomsday _

_ The button has been pressed _

Techno finds Dream the next morning, sitting at the dining table void of any food, staring down at a familiar sheet of paper. He walks past, straight to the kitchen, his body following through the motions of keeping them both alive. 

They eat simple pieces of toast, not up for anything more, despite their limited time. Dream is still analyzing their  _ Wanted  _ posters, his blank eyes surveying the wrinkled depiction of the two. 

“It won’t be long.”

Dream looks up at Techno in response, only the smallest hint of acknowledgement in the form of a small nod, before he shifts his attention back down.

Two mugs of coffee lay cooling on the wooden table between them. 

“I know.”

_ We creep up on extinction _

_ I pull your arms right in _

Their day is spent much like the past few, going through the motions with glazed eyes and tight backs. 

Dream sharpens his sword, as if it would do much in his meek hands. He finishes his last line in his notebook as the world around them starts to settle, the unwanted blue skies making way for the blanket of night. 

Techno visits Carl, cleaning him one last time before his saddle is removed eternally. The horse neighs and nudges his hand, blissfully unaware of the tension around him. When Techno brings him to the forest, he stands there, patiently waiting for direction. He gets a half-hearted “shoo” before the man turns, heading back to his house, his footsteps heavy.

_ I weep and say goodnight love _

_ While my organs pack it in _

They spend the night in each other’s arms, the first in many weeks. Their limbs are hardly flexible enough to contort around each other, the tension restricting their very function. 

The tears don’t come until late, neither of them asleep despite the quiet world around them. The water rolling down Dream’s cheeks is almost foreign, a river of hesitant acceptance winding through freckled skin. He makes no move to wipe them away, despite their uncomfortable feeling.

Techno follows him, a familiar notion, wetting the dirty blond hair beneath dull ruby eyes. His fingers ache to extinguish the tears on his beloved’s face, but they are stubbornly unable to move from the skin of a dotted back.

“I’ll love you for as long as the world loves violence, beloved.”

The monotone words are the only source of life in weeks; powerful, yet not strong enough to breath a pulse back into two early corpses. 

“The day my soul stops loving you is the day the stars disappear, Techno.”

_ Oh girl it’s you that I lie with _

_ As the atom bomb locks in _

The next morning is bittersweet.

No tears are shed, but the evidence of last night’s wilt on sunken cheeks. They help each other dress in comfortable silence, the tension slowly disappearing as acceptance settles in both of their guts.

They skip breakfast, the hunger in their stomachs the last thing on their minds. The house is tidied, not a page out of place, preparing to collect dust for as long as the world lives on. The house is silent as well, the old beams so used to creaking finally taking a day off.

When the sound of boots appear on the horizon, they grab their swords, worn handles perfectly designed for their hands feeling awkward in their grasps, almost as if the blades themselves don’t want to give up. 

They share one sweet kiss, not a word spoken, before they walk out the door.

_ Yes it’s you I welcome death with _

_ As the world, as the world caves in _

The battle is long, longer than either side would’ve preferred.

The stubbornness of the two lovers’ reflexes drag the fight on, their bodies not able to rest despite their minds screaming for release. The two continue their earlier silence through the entire affair, not wasting a single breath they don’t need to.

A cloud passes over the sun, and when it releases the rays from their confines again, a body has fallen. 

The mask, so familiarly associated with destruction, lies almost peacefully on the ground. The owner of the porcelain object watches the body of the man he loves move flawlessly, while his ruby eyes lack a fighting spirit. His body releases blood at a steady rate, the wound through his stomach releasing crimson, so similar to familiar irises it almost feels like home.

The moon moves ever closer to the horizon, desperately trying to escape the sun, forgotten from the stars of the latest night. When it finally dips below the mountain’s edge, another body falls. 

A crown, so used to being covered in blood, drips crimson onto the blades of grass below it. The light catches on the gold, reflecting a stream of light onto two bodies curled around each other.

So similar to the previous night’s positions, a slightly larger body lies protectively around a smaller, as if it could shield the man from meeting the grip of death on his own. The arrows sticking out of the larger body aren’t noticed, the man’s final strength used to place a soothing kiss to a forehead. 

As a group of people stand around the two, blood soaking them all, a sprout of guilt blooms within their hearts, going unnoticed by the fallen corpses. 

As the people retreat, the scene now devoid of any life, two bodies lay perfectly still. Their lungs are shutting down, losing all function, as a pale, scarred hand is brought to a freckled cheek. The final sound of two heaving breaths sound through the forest, before two skeletons give in to their mind’s final wish. 

_ As the world caves in. _

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, how we feeling? >:)
> 
> I made a twitter: scout_eki (it's private but I will let you in)


End file.
